Ini Deidara ato si Amrozi?
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Kisah tentang kesiapan Konoha dalam menghadapi teror bom dari teroris awan merah
1. Chapter 1

Tokoh:

Tokoh:

Deidara – Pelaku

Kakuzu – Penyalur Dana

Sasuke – Kepala Kepolisian

Tsunade – Penasehat Pemerintah 1

Jiraia – Penasehat Pemerintah 2

Naruto – Kepala Kepemerintahan

Yang lainnya mengikuti peran masing2.

Ini fanficku berbahasa Indonesia yang ke-3. Panjang ceritanya… Kutunggu review kalian.

PS: Author masih sakit flu neh. Mohon doanya biar cepet sembuh dan lancar usahanya, dan juga cepet dapet jodoh (Hehehe kesempetan minta doa ama pembaca yang lain, semoga doanya mak-bul)

**Was-Was**

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak terjadi terror BOM di WTC-nya Desa Sunagakure.

Flashback

_Ketika Desa Suna sedang mengalami situasi yang sulit dan berupaya untuk memperbaiki hubungan luar negeri dengan Desa Konoha, tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan teror bom. Teror itu menjadi kenyataan saat orang asing datang dengan mengendarai seekor burung raksasa._

_Kazekage yang bernama Gaara merupakan seorang pemimpin yang sangat ditakuti oleh penduduknya dan dibenci oleh mereka dengan alasan bahwa Gaara merupakan seorang pembunuh bukan seorang pemimpin. Gaara melihat ada hal yang tidak biasa diluar. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di ruangan Kazekage. Benar saja ada benda terbang yang besar dan sepertinya tidak bersahabat._

_Singkat cerita, Kazekage melawan orang yang mengendalikan burung itu. Dari analisis Kazegake orang ini merupakan pembuat bom yang handal. Detik-detik terakhir orang yang mengendalikan burung besar ini membuat boneka berukuran raksasa dan ingin menghancurkan WTC-nya Desa Suna._

_Untung saja pemerintah Suna dapat menggagalkan serangan bom itu, walaupun dia mesti kehilangan kekuatannya selama-lamanya (tidak mati). Pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia karena penduduk Desa Suna menganggap Gaara sebagai pemimpin yang melindungi rakyatnya_

End Flash back

Dari pengalaman Desa Suna, maka Desa Konohagakure semakin mempersempit jalur masuk ke Konoha. Ini dimaksudkan agar serangan yang terjadi di Suna tidak terjadi di Konohagakure.

Memang sebelumnya pernah terjadi teror bom di Konoha, tapi berhasil digagalkan oleh anggota Rookie 12 disingkat R.12. Pelakunya mati dengan tenang setelah kehabisan tenaga melawan Rock Lee walaupun Sakura mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pelakunya sudah tua, dia merencanakan teror bom di Konoha dengan maksud membalas dendam.

"Rokudaime-sama, gerbang pintu utama sudah dipasang alat pendetektor canggih" kata Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Polisi Konoha.

"Mmm, good job Chief. So how with the South gate?" tanya Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris yang nggak becus.

"Woi gaki, loe nggak usah begaya pake bahasa Inggris segala. Lu tau sendirikan kalau pintu selatan itu dah aman banget. Mau tau amannya? Ntuh jalan di pintu selatan begitu sempit, jadi buat jalan aja susah. Makanya nggak ada orang yang mau masuk dari pintu selatan" jawab Jiraia yang lagi ngupil dan duduk di jendela dekat Naruto si Rokudaime.

"Erro-sennin, walaupun pintu selatan itu sempit. Kita harus waspada" Naruto memandang ke Sasuke "Bener nggak teme?"

"Bener sekali Rokudaime-baka" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, coba kamu panggilkan team R.12 kita. Gw mau ngadain rapat tertutup nanti ba'da zuhur. Tepatya jam 2 siang ya" Naruto kemudian berdiri dan melihat jam yang ada di dinding kantor Hokage. "Mmm, tepat jam 11 siang. waktu untuk istirahat buat pegawai pemerintahan" lalu _puff,_ dia pun menghilang dari balik asap.

"Asyik, Rokudaime dah pergi, waktunya cari-cari bahan buat Icha-Icha Paradise-ku. Hehehe" dan _puff_, Jiraia menghilang juga.

"Hmmp, gw sebaliknya balik pulang ke rumah dan bisa enjoy ama my honey boney. Abis itu gw ngumpulin team R.12 " Sasuke jalan keluar kantor Hokage dan _Pang_, si Sasuke nabrak panci yang lagi dibawa ama Hinata, istri Naruto.

"Go-gomen, chief. A-aku nggak liat ka-kamu keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Ro-rokudaime ada?" tanya Hinata yang mencoba menolong Sasuke.

"Huh, aduh sakit nih muka gw. Barusan rokudaime pulang ke rumah" jawab Sasuke yang masih memegang dahinya.

"Arigatou chief, ja-ne Sasuke-san" Hinata lalu ngeloyor pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke kemudian pergi pulang ke rumahnya juga.

Konoha menjadi sangat unik setelah Naruto diangkat menjadi Rokudaime menggantikan Godaime yang sekarang terpilih menjadi penasehat Hokage. Uniknya masyrakat Konoha diberi kebebasan untuk berpendapat dan memberikan hak suaranya (pasal 28 UUD 45).

Rakyat Konoha merupakan satu ikatan yaitu ikatan kekeluargaan, dimana semua rakyat Konoha adalah satu saudara. Jika satu orang susah maka yang lainnya harus membantu (tapi ada biayanya: urusan kecil Cuma bayar 10 ryo, urusan sedang 100 ryo dan urusan besar tergantung Hokage). Itulah peraturan yang dibuat oleh Naruto sebagai Rokudaime. Makanya sekarang rakyat Konoha merasa adem tenterem and lohjinawi (apaan sech maksudnya??)

Di Kediaman Rokudaime

"Aku pulang" Naruto masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci tangan dan langsung menuju dapur "Sayang, dah siap makanannya?".

'Di dapur kosong tidak ada orang' pikir Naruto. "Sayang kamu ada di mana?". Naruto berlari ke arah halaman samping. 'Kosong juga. Dimana dia? Masa hari ini dia pergi ke mansion yang menyebalkan itu lagi sih' Naruto kesal dan berlari ke depan menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ketika berlari "_PANG"_, "_JDUG_" dan "Ittai, siapa sih yang bawa-. Hinata-chan, kamu dari mana aja sih?" Naruto bangun setelah nabrak panci dan mental lalu nabrak tembok. Kepalanya benjol GEEDEE banget.

"Kamu yang kemana aja, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Maksud kamu apa sayang?" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mengelus pipi dan dagu Hinata.

"Kamu nggak usah sok mesra gitu deh! Sejak kejadian kemaren aku masih sebel ama kamu" jawab Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berpikir 'kejadian kemarin?'

Flashback

"_Wah, selesai juga. Badan pada pegel nih dan kepala rada pusing. Gw butuh hiburan" Naruto mengambil remote TV yang ada di meja kerja Hokage._

_Naruto mengonta-ganti channel yang ada di TV. "Nih TV acaranya ngebosenin banget sih. Yang satu isinya cuma nyanyi yang nggak jelas, yang dua berita, yang tiga sinetron yang 4 konser music, yang lima berita lagi, yang enem gambarnya goyang, yang tujuh Film Jadul banget. Bosen gw" TV dimatikan oleh Naruto dan melemparkan remote ke tong sampah._

"_Kalau gitu sich mending gw ke Bar aja deh" Naruto segera meninggalkan kantornya dan pergi ke bar tempat perkumpulan teman-temannya dulu. Memang bar ini sering dijadikan tempat nongkrong R.12 dan Trio Suna. Abis kerja cape mereka ke bar itu. Tukar pikiran senang-senang dan sebagainya._

_Untuk Naruto semenjak seminggu menjabat Hokage dia sudah tidak pernah ke bar itu. Apalagi Hinata, istrinya, yang sibuk mengurusi internal Hyuuga selain itu dia juga tidak suka minum._

_Sampailah Naruto di bar itu. "Konbanwa" teriak Naruto yang membuat semua pengunjung bar menoleh. "Woi Naruto, suaramu itu sangat trublemaker banget. Santai aja lah" Shikamaru mengoceh dengan nada mabok._

"_Shikamaru, hik, kamu yang sopan dikit ama Naruto-sama, hik. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage, hik" Neji dengan mata yang agak berat diangkat bangun dan mempersilahkan duduk Naruto "Silahkan Rokudaime"._

_Naruto tersenyum dan segera duduk. Pelayan datang "Ohh, Naruto-sama. Mau pesan apa?". _

"_Hei Moegi-chan, yang biasa kami pesan lah. Karena Naruto dah disini jadi kita pesan double. Heehehe" Rock Lee mulai melakukan hal-hal yang aneh._

"_Untuk dia diiket" Chouji menujuk Lee sambil makan kripik kentangnya._

_Singkat cerita mereka semua teler, dan fans clubnya Naruto gak sengaja melihat Naruto. Melihat adanya kesempatan yang enak ini, mereka mendekati Naruto dan menculiknya. Naruto tidak ada daya dan kekuatan untuk berontak. Teman-temannya juga dah pada tidur di meja bar dan tidak ada yang melihat Naruto diculik._

_Untung saja Hinata liat. Sebenarnya Hinata lagi cemas. "Kok Naruto-kun belum pulang-pulang ya?" gumam Hinata. Hinata melihat ke arah bar. 'Ada apa di sana. Merekakan fans clubnya Naruto-kun. Wah ada yang nggak beres' Hinata lalu pergi ke rah cewek fans club berkumpul._

_Terlihat pemandangan yang membuat Hinata eneg. Naruto dalam keadaan tidur dibuka bajunya dan diciumi muka dan badannya. "Wah apa-apaan ini?" Hinata memberikan tatapan killer intent ke para cewek fans club. Terdengarlah "Jyuuken", "Brak", "Bruk", "Bruk", " Jduag", "Prang"._

_Lima menit kemudian, Hinata pulang sambil menyeret Naruto._

End flashback

Eh, kejadian itu. Sayang nggak usah diungkit-ungkit ya" Naruto memandang Hinata sambil meraih kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang mungil. Hinata tetap saja pasang tampang marah.

"Gomenasai, aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kamu dapat memaafkanku" Naruto kemudian bertekuk lutut dan memasang tampang puppy-nya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku nyerah deh. Iya aku memaafkan kamu my blue sky" Hinata dengan muka merah menarik tangan Naruto.

"Oh iya, sayang kamu ngapain bawa-bawa panci?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Oh panci ini, Ini dari Sakura-san. Katanya kalau kamu ketahuan mabok-mabok lagi didepan aku, Aku harus memukulmu pake panci ini. Seperti ini" Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul dan "_DAAANNNGGGG_".

Naruto kaget dan sempoyongan "Hi-Hi-na-na-ta-ta, ke-ke-na-na-pa-pa ka-ka-mu-mu me-mu-kul-kul-ku?".

"Aku cuma pingin nyoba idenya Sakura-san" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, yuks kita ke dalem. Makan siang dah siap" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan ke dalam. Naruto masih pusing akibat pukulan panci Hinata.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang.

**Uciha mansion**

"Aku pulang" Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Oh Sasuke-kun suudah pulang" Sakura berlari kecil ke pintu depan rumah.

"Gimana pekerjaan hari ini, my chicken" Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan tas hitam yang besar.

"Sakura, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil namaku seperti itu" Sasuke menatap Sakuran dengan kesal.

"Iya iya, gitu aja kesel. Ya sudah itu air panas buat berendem dah siap. Aku lagi nyiapin lunch buat kamu. Cepet sana mandi dulu" Sakura membawa tas hitam itu dan berhenti lagi.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap serius muka Sasuke. Sasuke jadi bingung dan "Plak" Sakura menampar suaminya, lalu menjewer kupingnya "Ayo kamu ngintipin cewek mandi lagi ya?".

"Heh, aduh sakit Sakura. Aku nggak ngintipin cewek mandi kok. Sakura cepet lepasin sakit banget nih" Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih tangan Sakura yang lagi menjewer kupingnya.

"Terus kenapa jidat kamu memerah dan benjol kayak gitu?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"OH ini. Ini tadi Hinata lagi lari sambil bawa panci. Dia nabrak aku pas aku keluar dari kantornya si Naruto. Aku kena pancinya" jawab Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan jeweran Sakura.

Sakura tertawa pelan "hehe, kamu nggak boong kan?".

"Ya nggaklah yank. Mana mungkin aku boong sama kamu" Sasuke merasa kupingnya dah panas banget "cepet lepasin donk, ntar kupingku putus".

Sakura tersenyum "bagus, jangan mencoba untuk berbohong ya".

Sakura pergi ke ruang makan. Sasuke cuman ngedumel dewekan bae "Aduh, aje gilee. Bini gw bener-bener deh, gualaknya minta ampyun. Tapi hehehe, service yang die kasih memuaskan buat gw".

Sasuke ngloyor pergi ke kamar mandi dengan senyuman lebar

**Di Markas Teroris Awan Merah**

"Hei Tobi, si Sasori mana?" Deidara bertanya sambil iseng ngebentuk mobil-mobilan dari tanah liat.

"Huh, Sasori tadi lagi ke matrial. Dia mau beli paku, baut dan mur buat memperbaiki bonekanya. Oh ya, Deidara-senpai anda dicari sama Kakuzu-san" Tobi melanjutkan nonton TV yang sebenarnya mati.

"Ohh, tumben Kakuzu ada urusan ama gw. Ya udah thanks ya" Deidara pergi mencari Kakuzu.

Di kamar yang dilengkapi dengan lemari besi, Kakuzu lagi ngitung kekayaan yang dikumpulkan oleh dia.

"Woi Kakuzu, katanya lu nyariin gw ya?" tanya Deidara sambil melangkah masuk.

"Ohh my seniman antic. Aku mau minta tolong nih dan ini ada kaitannya sama keahlian kamu. Gimana kamu tertarik?" tanya Kakuzu dengan tatapan serius.

"Serius, apanya? Loe aja belum kasih tau tugas gw ngapain. Tap bayaran gw yang gede ya?" pinta Deidara dengan mata yang ngelirik setumpuk uang dimejanya Kakuzu dan mulut yang berair.

Kakuzu segera menghalangi pandangan Deidara "Ngomong-ngomong soal bayaran, gimana kalau kamu dapet setengah dari pembayaran yang diserahin ke gw?"

"Nominal yang loe terima berapa, terus kalau setengah itu jumlahnya masih kecil gw minta 80. Gimana mau nggak?" Deidara mencoba mencuri-curi pandang uang yang dipunggungi Kakuzu.

"Ah lu meres gw ya?" Kakuzu masih menghalangi pandangan Deidara.

"Kalau gak mau ya udah, cari aja seniman lainnya" Deidara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Kakuzu.

"Iya deh gw sepakat 80 . Tugas loe yaitu…" Kakuzu berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar.

Deidara serius menatap ke wajah Kakuzu.

"Tugas loe yaitu bikin bom untuk menghancurkan…"

TBC (tunggu chapter 2…)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to: Kenshin (Salam kenal juga buat kamu kenshin (pake Himura nggak?? emang Samurai X)... yups keep reading ya. thanks buat Reviewnya), shi-4-shi-4 (Review kamu sangat bermakna, luchu bener. thanks reviewnya hehehe), Panik-kok-di-disko (maaf kalau salah tulis, selanjutnya nggak salah tulis lagi deh, thanks dah ngereview), Sora Aburame (Cucook ya, thanks dah doain lagi, sora-chan emang baik. gw sekarang bertekuk lutut deh. Gong, kacian ntar Hinata keberatan. hehehe..), biaaulia (jawaban mau ngancurin apa sekarang baca aja ya biaaulia, namanya juga orang pasti mata duitan. thanks dah ngereview dan ngedoain sekarang gw masih 70 sembuh) segitu aja deh pembukaannya, silakan membaca dan jangan lupa di review lagi ya...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto... Cerita ini merupakan punya Yusuf**

* * *

**TUGAS BERAT DEIDARA**

"Tugas loe yaitu untuk menghancurkan..." Kakuzu menghentikan omongannya.

"Eh Tobi, ngapain loe ngumet-ngumpet di belakang si Deidara?" tanya Kakuzu yang tetap menghalangi tumpukan uangnya.

"Kakuzu-san, gw juga mau dong dapet bisnisan, sama seperti si Deidara-senpai" Tobi juga memandangi setumpuk uang di meja.

"Enak aja loe. Ya udeh nanti gw cariin tugas buat loe" ucap Kakuzu dengan rasa sebel.

"Eh Tobi, mending lu nyuciin baju gw aja sana. Tuh baju gw dah numpuk di bak cucian baju" Deidara nyuruh si Tobi.

"Masa gw disuruh nyuci baju loe. Enak banget loe senpai. Gw mau ngerjain asal dapet bayaran dari loe" pinta Tobi.

"Berapa yang lu minta?" tanya Deidara.

"Satu baju 50 ryo, gimana?" tawar Tobi.

"Busyet mahal amat" ucap Deidara and Kakuzu berbarengan. "Tuh sih meres namanya" ucap Kakuzu.

"Dah sono ah, gw lagi ada perlu ama Deidara dan ini secreat. Awas loe kalau nyoba nguping, gw ambil jantung loe" teror Kakuzu.

"Heh jangan enak aja loe, mau ngambil jantung gw. Ntar gw nggak idup lagi. Ya udah gw pergi, dasar loe berdua pelit" Tobi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar Kakuzu.

"Deidara kita kembali ke pembicaraan kita. Tugasmu adalah datang ke Konoha dan menyebarkan teror" Kakuzu menjelaskan misi Deidara.

"Yang kamu utamakan adalah, kamu ledakkan pertama hotel marriotnya Konoha dan satu lagi Cafe yang ada di pinggir pantainya Konoha" kata Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat 80-nya adalah bagian gw. Oh ya kapan gw mulai berangkat?" tanya Deidara.

"Besok pagi, loe berangkat ya" jawab Deidara yang memberikannya ongkos "Nih duit buat jalan ke sana".

"Okeh, cukup nih duit" jawab Deidara yang kemudian pergi dari pandangan Kakuzu.  
'Gw harap si Deidara nggak ada apa-apa di jalan' pikir Kakuzu.

**Kediaman Naruto si Rokudaime**

"Sayang, kamu dah makan?" tanya Naruto yang baru selesai dari berendam air panasnya.

"My honey bunny, ya belum lah. Aku kan nungguin kamu" jawab Hinata yang sedang  
setia menunggu di meja makan. Naruto datang dan mencium Hinata di bibirnya.

"Menu apa hari ini sayang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamu liat aja sendiri" jawab Hinata singkat padat dan jelas.

Naruto membuka tudung penutup makanan. 'Yah nggak ada ramen' pikir Naruto kecewa.  
Melihat muka Naruto yang kecewa Hinata bertanya "Ada apa sayang?".

"Ohh nggak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya lezat sekali makanannya" Naruto mencoba untuk menutupi rasa kekecewaannya.

"Kamu nggak usah berbohong Honey. Muka kamu tuh nggak bisa boong" ucap Hinata yang masih melihat mukanya Naruto.

"Tenang aja Hinata. Aku nggak apa-apa kok" Naruto memandang Hinata.

Naruto tidak menyangka Hinata menangis. "Sayang kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian bertekuk lutut di hadapan Hinata sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Hiks-hiks, kamu sekarang sudah mulai berbohong sama aku" jawab Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku... aku cuman kecewa kenapa nggak ada ramen di makan siang kita" jelas Naruto.

"Ohh, kamu mau ramen, ya sudah sebentar aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" Hinata kemudian berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Nggak usah. Aku mau kamu menemaniku makan disini" ucap Naruto masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"Aku harus membuat ramen dulu buat kamu" Hinata tetap keras kepala.

"Kamu tuh ya. Dah duduk di sini" Naruto mengambil piring dan menyendokkan nasi ke piring itu "Lalu makan bareng ama aku" perintah Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah sayang". Hinata kemudian mengambilkan Naruto sayur dan mereka mulai makan siang.

**Di kediaman Uciha**

"Sasuke lama banget sih berendemnya. Bentar lagi kamu mesti berangkat ke kantorkan" Sakura teriak-teriak dari arah ruang makan.

"Iya, ini juga lagi ngeringin badan" Sasuke membalas teriakan Sakura dari arah kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke telah berpakaian dan segera menuju meja makan. "Mmm, sedap sekali ini baunya. Masak apa hari ini Sakura?"

"Mau tau nama masakannya? Nama masakannya adalah semur Jantung sapi dan khusus buat kamu saya gorengin alat kelaminnya rusa yang saya beli dari keluarga Nara" jawab Sakura sengan senyuman lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh aneh banget tuh nama sayurnya. Eh, ntar dulu, tadi kamu bilang apaan? Goreng alat kelamin rusa buat aku, maksud kamu apa Sakura?" Sasuke memperlihatkan tampang kebingungan.

"Sasuke, saya goreng itu dengan maksud biar kamu bisa kuat selama ehm-ehm dan kita bisa enjoy sampai selesai" mata Sakura melirik dengan godaan ke arah Sasuke, seolah-olah Sakura ingin sesuatu.

"What ever-lah, ayo kita makan sekarang" ajak Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Sakura.  
**  
Base Camp Teroris Awan Merah**

Phein sedang berjalan menuju ruang tv, dan tiba-tiba "GEDEBUK", "DUAR".

"Ittai, D-E-I-D-A-R-A KALAU KAMU ABIS BIKIN KARYA SENI. TOLONG SEMUANYA DIBUANG KEK, ATAU DIRRAPIIN KEK" Phein teriak kesakitan setelah kesandung ayam-ayamannya si Deidara.

"Oh, summan-summan. Baik gw rapiin semuanya" Deidara segera merapikan semua mainannya.

Di ruang tv, sudah ada Orochimaru, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi dan Kisame.

"Itachi berita hari ini apa?" tanya Phein yang berjaan ke kursi panjang untuk duduk.

"Yah paling Cuma perampokan, pemerkosaan dan oh ya tadi di iklan katanya sudah terbit buku Icha-Icha Paradise seri terbaru yang volume 10" kata Itachi yang masih kalem.

"Yang bener loe Itachi?" kata Sasori.

"Bener apa yang Itachi bilang. Kemaren gw mau beli tapi dah keabisan" nada penyesalan terdengar di suaanya Kisame.

Kelompok teroris awan merah memang merupakan penggemar berat buku Icha-Icha Paradise. Buku itu telah mencuci otak mereka sehingga mereka menunjukkan dari sifat keaslian mereka masing-masing. Contohnya saja waktu si Kakuzu di rekrut pertama kali. Kakuzu masih jaim dan kalau mau makan nunggu dapur sepi dulu baru dia makan. Tapi sekarang dia malah orang yang paling kaya dibanding anggota teroris lainnya.

Kembali ke ruang tv, Deidara yang sejak tadi membereskan perlengkapan untuk dibawanya besok pagi sekarang telah bergabung bersama anggota lainnya.

"Eh Deidara katanya kamu mau pergi ke Konoha besok ya?" tanya si Sasori sambil memasang mur di tangan bonekanya.

"Iya Sasori-san. Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Seidara yang duduk di samping Tobi.

"Gw nitip buku Icha-Icha Paradise ya" Sasori kembali menonton tv setelah menaruh bonekanya ke kerdus yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hemm, boleh" jawab Deidara singkat.

"Gw juga titip" Itachi bilang.

"Gw juga" kata Kisame.

"Eh jangan lupa sama gw" Phein juga pesen sama Deidara.

"Eh Deidara-senpai gw-" omongan si Tobi terpotong "Loe mau nitip jua hah?" matanya Deidara menatap Tobi.

"Nggak, gw cuman mau bilang, gw ikut dunks. Gw nanti bisa bantuin loe kan bawain tuh buku" jawab Tobi.

"Okeh loe boleh ikut Tobi. Woi buat semua yang nitip. Ada ongkos angkutnya. Perjalanan gw ke Konohakan mesti ada uang makan, rokok, minum dan ongkos hotel. Ongkos hotel diantaranya yaitu penginapan, pemandian air panas dan wanita penghibur. Jadi siapa yang mau bayarin itu semua" tanya Deidara dengan senyum simpul yang terpampang dibibir.

"Wah loe tega amat ama temen sendiri. Masa gitu aja perhitungan" lata Phein yang masih aja ngeliatin berita di tv.

"Yei, katanya minta tolong, kalau zaman sekarang gak ada yang gratis toh mas" balas si Deidara.

"Oke deh, gw bayarin lu makan, minum ama rokok" kata Sasori.

"Gw bayarin penginapan" kata Phein.

"Gw bayarin pemandian" kata Itachi yang mengetahui kalau pemandian itu lebih murah harganya.

"Gw bayarin, ntar dulu masa' gw bayarin wanita penghibur. Enakan di eloe dong Dei... mendingan gw pake sendiri aja" kata Kisame sambil mencibir si Deidara.

"Ehh bentar dengerin nih berita... shhtttt" kata Phein

**TV yang lagi di tonton** (Eh buat author Hoshi na-chan, aku pinjam ceritamu ya. hehehe)

Di TV sedang menyiarkan berita tentang pernikahan si Temari dengan Shikamaru.

**Exclusive: The Wedding of Shikamaru and Temari!**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, stajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni Rose senyum manis plus sok misterius ke kamera. "Pernikahan. Suatu peristiwa manis, yang merupakan suatu hal sakral. Kali ini, kami akan menyajikan, liputan eksklusif, pernikahan antara selebritis terkenal, yang telah saling kenal sejak kecil, dan telah bermain di serial yang sama sejak berumur belasan tahun, Shikamaru, dan Temari."

**-Layar ganti, jadi Konoha Great Hall (ga ada? Ada2in aja deh..)-**

Konoha Great Hall (KGH) udah rame, dari seleb-seleb seluruh belahan negara, sampe penduduk setempat.

"Hari ini, di KGH, semua orang menghadiri suatu upacara yang sangat sakral plus fenomenal tahun ini, pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari!" si Host cuap2. "Mumpung upacaranya blom dimulai, yok kita wawancara seleb2 dulu!" Host mulai jalan nyari mangsa...

"Nah, ketemu satu! Waah... pas banget! Kumpulan seleb cowo2 cakep euy!" host ngikik. Yup, disana ada Naru, Sasu, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Shino, dsb.

"Hei! Petama2, Gaara dulu deh! Gimana Gaara, perasaannya sekarang, temari bakal nikah lo..." Host nyengir. Gaara dengan tampang kiyut namun cool-nya, jawab.

"Biasa aja..."

Yang cowo langsung ngakak. "Dooo...yang bener?? Siapa ntuuhh... yang ngutuk2 shikamaru pas dia nglamar temariiii?? Huahahahah!!" Naruto ngakak. Gaara buang muka.

"Eheheh... ya udah deh... sekarang kita ngwawancarain... Sasuke. Sasuke?" Host nowel Sasu. Tapi sasu cuek, lagi nelpon.

"Hoi! Gaya amat lo... di wawancarain ntuh!" Kiba nyenggol Sasu. Sasuke ngjauhin hapenya trus melotot sebel. "Apaan sih? Ganggu aja! Bentar napa?"

"Eh..eh.. sasu... ini live lo...klo ngomong kasar, se konoha, suna sampe indonesia bakalan tau..." Sai nyela sambil senyum tanpa dosa.

"Eh..sasuke nelpon siapa si?" Host nanya sok imut.

Sasuke jawab. "Sakura. Nanyain dia lagi dimana."

"Cih... sombong... orangnya masi di KGH juga...sok nelpon..." Neji nyindir.

"Biarin! Gue kan pake kartu yg murah...yang kalo nelpon cuma kena per detik nya nol koma nolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnol—hh hh hh—nolnolnolnolnolno—,"

"STOOPPP!! Kelamaan!" para seleb cowo nyetop dia. Sasuke nyengir tanpa dosa, nglanjutin nelpon.

**Dung dung dung!!**

"Eh! Dah mao mulai!! Semua ketempat masing2, cephaaatt!!" Kankuro mengomando. Semua langsung ngacir.

Hall langsung gelap, tiba2... spotlight ntah dari mana mnyinari pintu gede yang terbuka.

Pertama2, sepanjang red carpet, Konohamaru sama Hanabi melemparkan kelopak2 bunga ke udara. Dibelakangnya muncul cewe2 –Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Ryouchan, Na-chan, Hinata- pake gaun seragam bawa buket bunga. Akhirnya, sang pengantin, Temari.

Sepanjang red carpet, Konohamaru sama Hanabi melempar2 klopak bunga, sampe ujung berhenti trus bediri di samping kiri kanan. Yang cewe2 langsung bediri disamping cowo2 –sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, kibaryouchan, gaarana-chan- di samping kirikanan red carpet.

Akhirnya Temari jalan pelan2 mnuju sang pengeran –cailaahh..-

Lampu mulai nyala, Temari sampai disamping Shikamaru, yang tumben ga pasang wajah ngantuk.

**Prosesi dimulai...**

Pertama... penghulu mimpin doa.

Kedua... semua nahan napas. Penghulu baca kalimatnya.

"Nak Shikamaru, ulangi kata2 saya. Saya terima nikahnya, Temari binti Suna, dengan mas kawin enam belas juta tiga puluh dua ribu delapan yen dan seperangkat papan Shogi, di bayar tunai."

Shikamaru narik nafas bentar, trus lirik temari. Trus memegang tangan si penghulu.

"Saya terima nikahnya, Temari binti Suna, dengan mas kawin enam belas juta tiga puluh dua ribu delapan yen dan seperangkat papan Shogi, di bayar tunai."

Semua tersenyum bahagia... dan menghela nafas lega, karena untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru gak nguap lebar pas bacain kalimat yang panjang.

"Sah?" tanya penghulu.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" sahut semuanya.

**Kembali Kepada yang Nonton**

"Woi cari channel yang lain napa" kata Tobi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya udah ganti aja Tobi.. dari pada loe teriak-teriak.

Tobi mengambil remotenya dan mengklik no. 1. Mereka melanjutkan nontonnya.

**Di TV**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, setajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni tersenyum angkuh di singgasana kursi merahnya itu.

"Selebritis sungguh identik dengan peristiwa fenomenal dan sensasional. Setelah adanya kabar retaknya hubungan asmara antara bintang muda Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura, kini kembali selebritis Konoha muncul dengan kabar mengejutkan."

Feni sekarang berdiri, sambil jalan sedikit.

"Sebutlah Kakashi, aktor era 90an, muncul lagi setelah peristiwa lemparan buket bunga di pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari. Kini, ia hadir dengan kemunculan foto-foto mesra dengan seorang gadis di dunia maya."

"Apakah, trend foto yang beredar di internet telah menyebar hingga Konoha?"

**Layar ganti** jadi slide foto Kakashi dengan cewe-yang-tidak-dikenal. Pose pertama, berdiri bersandingan, muka nempel. Pose kedua, kayaknya lagi duduk dicafe, berdua juga, bersandingan juga. Pose ketiga, lagi di pantai, lagi duduk-duduk, minum kelapa muda satu sedotan 2. Pose keempat, si cewek cium pipi Kakashi yang lagi baca buku warna orange.

**Layar ganti lagi**, Kakashi lagi duduk-duduk dikafe sambil maenin laptop sendirian.

"Hooh..foto-foto itu. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya cuek sambil minum frapuccino blended. (hayo.lagi dimana dia? XD)

"Apakah benar yang ada difoto tersebut adalah anda? Jika benar, siapakah gadis yang ada disebelah anda?" Tanya si wartawan.

"Hmm..saya ngga mau munafik juga ya mbak. Yang difoto itu memang saya. Siapa lagi sih cowo cakep berambut abu-abu (ato silver ya?) di Konoha selain saya? Soal cewe itu, hmmm...ada aja." Jawab Kakashi narsis.

Si mbak-wartawan dengan menahan segala nafsu untuk nggaplok Kakashi karena kenarsisannya, melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi itu dipantai loh, si cewe pake bikini, anda pake celana pendek. Emangnya lagi trend yah foto pake bikini?"

"Emangnya kenapa? Biasa aja kok. Lah dia aja masi pake baju diluarnya, kan ga salah."

"Oh..begitu... Apakah itu pacar anda?"

"Mau tauuu aja..ada deh..."

**Layar ganti lagi, jadi Feni Rose.**

"Mau tau aja, ada deh...untaian kata-kata itu selalu dijadikan jawaban khas Kakashi jika mengelak. Tapi apakah, Kakashi masih bisa mengelak setelah tayangan berikut?"

**Layar ganti lagi**...jadi scan sampul majalah remaja, **ShoujoMagz**.

Seperti yang bisa dilihat; di bagian kiri tulisannya **Liputan perkawinan Shikamaru Temari, menangkan tiket VVIP konser di KananGakure, Drama terbaru Sasuke-Sakura-Gaara, 'An Impossible Dream'.**

Dibagian kanannya; **All About Akatsuki, menangkan kalung red cloud Akatsuki lewat kuis, Sneak Peek: Klarifikasi kematian Itachi diseri terbaru Shippuuden**. BELI SEKARANG JUGA!(heheheh..)

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah yang menjadi covernya. ShoujoAprilIcon, PuTi, ShoujoIcon tahun 2008. Gadis itu jelas-jelas gadis yang sama dengan difoto.

**Layar ganti lagi**. "Namun sayang, kedua selebritis ini menolak memberi keterangan. Tapi bukan Silet namanya kalo gagal meliput berita."

Feni duduk lagi. "Setelah pemberitaan Kakashi tadi, berita lainnya muncul dari Gaara. Berita yang cukup menghebohkan. Ditemukannya narkoba jenis marijuana di kursi belakang mobilnya. Gaara ditangkap ketika sedang berpesta di rumah Shikamaru, merayakan perkawinan kakaknya setelah di KGH."

**Layar ganti lagi. **Rumah temari tiba-tiba digrebek KPD (Konoha Police Department).

"Angkat tangan semuanya!" Kata salah seorang polisi sok aksi.

Sang DJ, Kiba, mematikan mixernya, lampu dinyalakan, semua selebritis yang ada menatap bingung.

"Heh, apa-apaan ini? Ini private party. Kenapa ada kamera segala? Mohon anda segera keluar." Kata Shikamaru risih.

"Maaf mengganggu saudara Shikamaru. Minta tanda tanga—eh, maksud saya, kami disini atas penahanan adik ipar anda, Gaara."

"Heh Tobi, kok siarannya sama yang kayak tadi. tapi kok beda beritanya ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Mana gw tahu, tanya aja ama yang punya ntuh TV" jawab Tobi.

"Dah ah gw bosen, gw mau tidur siang dulu" Deidara ngloyor pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih nonton tv.

"Gw juga ah, mau pergi ke pasasr beli tomat" ucap Itachi yang kemudian memasang jubahnya yang tadi di lepas.

"Kisame, lu liat si Konan nggak? Dari tadi gw nggak liat dia" tanya si Phein.

"Nggak, kayaknya tadi dia bilang mau ke Mall Cinere beli baju baru" jawab Kisame. "Dah lanjutin aja nonton TV dari pada loe bingung nyariin Konan" kata Kisame yang menaruh Samehadanya di lantai.

Begitulah keadaan di markas teroris awan merah. Kalau nggak ada kerjaan mereka nonton tv bareng...

* * *

TBC (tunggu cerita selanjutnya... jangan lupa gw selalu menunggu review daari kalian. to Hoshi na-chan thanks cerita siletnya...) REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEWREVIEW-REVIEWREVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-


	3. Rapat

Pembukaan bahwa sesungguhnya berterimakasih itu penting. Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih sekali pada yang setia membaca cerita ini dan yang telah membaca cerita ini, yaitu: K0rIn (Kirim ya gambarnya, gw nungguin bener-bener tuh. thanks for the review), AeroRange Uzumaki (gile aje loe, emang petasan bisa ngeledakin gedung? adanya bukan petasan tapi dinamit. semoga ujiannya berhasil ya. thanks for review), Sahara Mizuchikara (Welcome and selamat datang... kamu pingin mengakak-ngakak lagi silahkaan baca fic punya author lainnya... dijamin ngakak lagi ada juga yang sedih banget... ada juga kesel and marah abis... ada juga yang bikin merinding. thanks), .hoshi.na-chan. (ngomong-ngomong gw juga promosiin dunks... thanks ya), Kenshin (maaf kalau cerita duanya kurang luchu, abis waktu bikin cerita gw ada masalah ama someone. thanks), Sora Aburame (aduh, setia selalu ngdoain gw yach... Akatsuki lagi nggakada job, makannya nonton tv aja. Eh ada silet. thanks buat review).

PS: Selalu gw tunggu cerita dari kalian... dan review kalian jangan lupa ya... REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW

mAU NGASIH TAHU cerita yang 'MAFIA' maaf agak telat diupdate karena bentrok ama ketikan skripsi gw... maaf ya... tungguin aja deh okey...

* * *

**RAPAT JADI BERANTAKAN**

**aUTHOR: UcUp NePtUnE Alias HolaUcupDisini**

**Masih di markas Teroris Awan Merah**

Pagi hari yang cerah, disertai bunyi suara burung yang merdu dan kokokan ayam jantan membangunkan para teroris itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah "D-U-A-A-R-R-R" keras sekali. Tak beberapa lama terdengar teriakan "D-E-I-D-A-R-A, pagi-pagi dah buat kerusuhan loe ya. Awas loe entar gw matiin" Orochimaru kelihatan sangat marah sekali. Dia mencari-cari Deidara.

"Sasori, loe liat Deidara nggak?" tanya Orochimaru yang masih dangat kesal dan sedih.

"Hah, bukannya Deidara tadi dah berangkat ke Konoha jam 5 pagi bareng ama si Tobi?" jawab si Sasori yang sedang memberikan minyak mesin ke bonekanya.

"Sialan, kenapa gw nggak nyadar sih tadi ya. Huuuuhh kesel gw" Orochimaru masih terlihat kesal dan terlihat menangis.

"Emang ada apaan si Oro?" tanya Sasori yang sekarang serius menanggapi masalah si Orochimaru.

"Loe bayangin, tadi gw sempet kaget. Beker jam gw kan di setel jam 8.30, tau-tau jam 6.30 bunyi. Terus gw kaget, jatoh dah gw dari tempat tidur-" penjelasan Orochimaru terpotong.

"Ya elah. Cuma gitu aja, marahnya selangit. Wajar kan kalau temen perhatian biar loe bangunnya pagi" Sasori tersenyum.

"Bukan gitu, dengerin penjelasan gw dulu. Pas gw jatoh, gw nindihin sesuatu" Orochimaru mulai menampakkan tampang seriusnya.

"Apaan sih?" Sasori mulai penasaran.

"Bom buatan tuh anak. Loe liat dah kamar gw berantakan dan hiks-hiks uler piaraan gw sedari kecil mati. Tuh uler langka banget Sasori, uler putih yang memberikan umur panjang sdan menyimbolkan kelahiran (manga edisi 344). Huahh hiks-hiks-hiks" Orochimaru menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil duduk dengan menggunakan lutut menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

'Waduh ada orang gede nangis kaya' gini. Jadi nggak tega ngliatnya gw. Gw pikir legenda sannin nggak mewek (cengeng) kaya' gini' pikir Sasori. "Cup-cup-cup, dah jangan nangis. Ntar om beliin balon, dah diem ya" Sasori mulai membelai rambutnya Orochimaru.

"Apa-apaan sih loe Sasori" Teriak Orochimaru.

Orochimaru kemudian berdiri, dengan langkah yang lemas meninggalkan Sasori sambil menangis.

**Diperjalanan Menuju Desa Konoha**

Deidara dan Tobi sedang asyik menikmati es teh yang dibeli dari warung dipinggir jalan. Mereka berjalan seperti menikmati liburan panjang.

"Deidara-senpai, kaya'nya perjalanan ini nggak seperti misi-misi kita yang biasa ya" kata Tobi yang mulai terlihat kelincahan.

"Hah? Maksud loe apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Maksudnya tuh, nggak terburu-buru. Kelihatan seperti long journey" kata Tobi.

"Ohh. Bener juga kata loe" jawab Deidara dengan singkat.

**Kantor Hokage**

Rookie 12 sedang berkumpul di ruangan rapat.

"Sakura-chan eh salah Sakura-san, coba kamu bacakan agenda kita" Naruto tersenyum menggoda sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Tampang mereka menyiratkan akan menggebuki Naruto.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. "BUG" Sakura memukul perutnya Naruto. "Ittai" Naruto teriak kesakitan.

"Terimakasih buat Rokudaime-sama yang telah mempersilahkan saya buat-" ucapan Sakura terhenti.

"Heh, Forhead jangan kelamaan ngomongnya. Nih bukan pidato kalee, buruan bacain aja agendanya" teriak Ino.

"Brengsek loe Ino, nggak bisa liat apa. Gw tuh lagi mau bacain agendanya loe dah nyela. Dasar Ino piggy" Sakura melotot ke arah Ino.

"Loe, mulai ya, Nih MAKAN" Ino duduk di dekat Shikamaru yang posisinya dekat sekali dengan Sakura mulai memukul Sakura.

"PLAK" mukanya Sakura ditampar Ino. "Loe" "Bug" perutnya Ino dipukul Sakura.

Pertarungan antara kedua cewek bawel tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

"HEH-HEH, CUKUP JANGAN BERTARUNG" teriak Naruto sambil menarik Sakura.

"Hah, apaan nih kenyal banget, kecil dan bundar? Apaan ya?" tanya Naruto.

"NA-RU-TO, A-PA YANG KA-MU LA-KU-KAN? KAMU NGAPAIN HAH?" Sakura kesal sekali.

Apa yang terjadi? Naruto salah pegang. Niatan Naruto menarik Sakura untuk melerai memang terjadi, tapi yang dia pegang adalah BUKIT INDAHNYA Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata memberikan death glare ke arah Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf, saya nggak bermaksud untuk-" terlambat bagi Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya.

Sekarang malah tampak seperti pertarungan RAW di tv (maksud penulis World Wrestling Champion). Naruto dipukuli oleh mereka bertiga, sedangkan Ino yang tadinya berantem dengan Sakura hanya diam menyaksikan tontonan gratis sang–Rokudaime dipukuli oleh teman-temannya.

**15 Menit Kemudian**

Tsunade memasuki ruangan rapat.

"WOY APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" tanya Tsunade yang segera meloncat untuk melerai pertengkaran.

Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Ano, Tsunadse-sama. Ki-kita sedang menghibur teman-teman yang ada di sini" Hinata tersenyum.

Anggota R.12 yang lain pada bingung maksudnya Hinata. "MAKSUD LOEHH?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Hi-Hinata-chan kamu tega sekali memukuli suamimu yang tersayang" kata Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap mukanya yang babak belur.

"Biarin, biar kapok sekalian" kata Hinata yang masih kesal.

"UDA CUKUP, JANGAN BETENGKAR LAGI" Suara Tsunade menggelegar. "Naruto sudah dimulai belum rapatnya? Mana si Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade yang berkacak pinggang menampakkan kebesaran 'benda' yang dibanggakan Tsunade.

"Be-be-lum" kata Naruto yang mulai mengences melihat 'benda' itu.

Peserta prianya pada mulai mimisan melihat 'benda' itu pula.

"NA-RU-TO-KUN" Hinata menggeram dan "DUAG" Hinata memukul Naruto telak di mukanya sampai terlempar keluar jendela.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, i-itu" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah baju Tsunade yang terbuka dan menampakkan keindahan 'benda' Tsunade.

"Apaan Sakura?" Tsunade belum menyadarinya. Hanya satu kata yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade "Ups". Dengan segera Tsunade menutupi 'benda' itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tsunade melotot ke arah peseta laki-laki.

Beruntung bagi Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Rock Lee yang pacar atau istinya tidak ikut dalam anggota kepermerintahan. Neji, Chouji dan Sasuke mendapat bogem mentah dari pacar masing-masing.

Rapat Dimulai

"Baiklah kita mulai aja rapatnya" kata Naruto yang masih babak belur.

"Rapat kita hari ini adalah membahas tentang keamanan dan ketertiban di Desa Konoha ini" kata Sakura yang menjelaskan tema rapat.

"Baiklah saya akan menyampaikan hasil dari pekerjaan saya sebagai kepala satuan kepolisian. Kami telah membuat dan merancang alat pendeteksi benda-benda yang dilarang masuk ke Konoha, seperti amoniak, sulfur dan benda lain yang berbahaya. Selain itu pula kami membuat prosedur bagi para pengunjung yang akan memasuki Desa Konoha. Di pintu gerbang Konoha, kami membuat dua pintu masuk. Pintu pertama hanya dilengkapi dengan Sinar X saja dan satunya lagi dilengkapi dengan sinar X dan pendeteksi benda terlarang. Prosedur pertama, kami membedakan pengunjung. Jika dia pedagang dalam arti bukan wisatawan, maka dia akan di masukkan ke pintu kedua dan sebaliknya. Demikian laporan singkat saya, terimakasih" Sasuke menutup buku laporannya.

Suasanang hening hany terdengar suara dengkuran. Sasuke sweetdrop, ternyata anggota rapat lainnya pada tidur. 'Inikah yang namanya wakil rakyat?' pikir Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengluarkan ninjutsunya "Katon Go kakyu no jutsu". Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Sasuke berpikir untuk membangunkan mereka dengan keran pemadam kebakaran yang otomatis keluar jika suhu ruangan rapat terasa sangat panas.

Kiba yang lagi tidur segera berteriak "Hujan cepet kita masuk ke ruangan lainnya".

Shino dan Chouji terlonjak dan jatuh dari kursinya karena kerasnya teriakan Kiba.

"Hey kenapa keran pemadam kebakarannya nyala sih? Lagi enak-enakan tidur juga" kata Neji.

"Loe semua pada tega banget ya. Orang dah capek ngomong tapi malah dicuekin. Emang harga kacang berapa?" tanya Sasuke kesal dan badan yang basah kuyup gara-gara kran itu.

Chouji yang sudah bangun dari bangkunya segera menjawab "Kalau sekilo sekitar 10.000, itu dikarenakan harga minyak dan bensin naik".

"Apa yang kamu katakan Chouji" tanya Shino yang menjabat sebagai direktur pertambangan minyak bumi dan gas (Eh para pembaca ntar kata-kata ini keluar juga lho di fanfic MAFIA, sedikit bocoran)

"Ahh nggak?" jawab Chouji.

"Sasuke, tau nggak sih loe troublemaker banget. Ganggu tidur orang, bener tuh kata Neji" Shikamaru segera berdiri untuk menyingkir dari kran pemadam kebakaran.

Yah begitulah suasana rapat R.12 yang nggak beres. Akhirnya ruangan rapat dipindah, ke halaman kantor Hokage.

TBC….

* * *

Tunggu tema selanjutnya yang akan datang yaitu Aksi Deidara dan Tobi segera dimulai…


	4. Aksi 1

Thanks to: Sora Aburame, AeroRange Uzumaki, Azumi Uchiha, and K0rin yang telah mereview...

SPECIAL THANKS TO OCHA... OCHA, GW SEBAGAI AUTHOR YANG TELAH MENULIS CERITA PAIRING ANTARA OCHA DENGAN NARUTO (RATE M LEMON) MEMINTA MAAF DAN MENGAKUI MENYESAL... SEKALI LAGI MAAF... DAN ENGGAK AKAN MEMBUAT CERITA SEPERTI INI LAGI KECUALI ADA PERMINTAAN DARI AUTHOR ITU SENDIRI... CERITA "JUST THIS" TELAH AUTHOR HAPUS DARI LIST CERITANYA... SEKALI LAGI MAAF...

UNTUK AUTHOR LAINNYA JIKA ADA PEMESANAN CERITA RATE M (LEMON +) YANG PINGIN BANGET DIBIKININ AMA HUD (HOLA-UCUP-DISINI) CUMAN ONE-SHOT, BISA DIPESAN KE GW... CERITANYA LANGSUNG GW BUAT... TIDAK SEPERTI CERITA "MAFIA" YANG BUTUH WAKTU LAMA BANGET...

O-C-H-A M-A-A-F-K-A-N H-U-D Y-A-A G-W B-E-R-J-A-N-J-I N-G-G-A-K A-K-A-N M-E-N-G-U-L-A-N-G-I L-A-G-I

Desa Konoha

'…' berpikir dan mengkhayal

"…" komunikasi dua arah

'"…"' author berbicara

**Disclaimer: Naruto tuh punyanya Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita inni baru punya gw.**

* * *

**Aksi Deidara dan Tobi 1 (Penyamaran)**

**Author UcupNeptune alias Hola-Ucup-Disini**

**Desa Konoha**

"Senpai, sepertinya kita sudah sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha deh" kata Tobi yang sedang menghabiskan es tehnya.

"Yup, bener banget Tob. Eh, sebaiknya kita jangan berpenampilan seperti ini. Kita harus merubah pakaian kita dulu. Ada ide nggak kita harus berpakaian apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Gimana kalau kita menyamar jadi kakek-kakek. Kan semua badan jadi ketutup semua tuh" kata Tobi.

"Ogah amat gw jadi kakek-kakek. Loe tuh yang pantes nyamar jadi kakek-kakek. Muka loe kan dah kayak gitu Tob" Deidara menunjuk muka Tobi sambil tertawa.

"Tega amat loe senpai ama gw. Gini-gini kan gw terkenal" Tobi tersenyum dengan PD.

"Terkenal darimana loe? Dari Arab?" Deidara kini makin puas tertawa sambil memukul-mukul lututnya.

"Eh senpai belum tau ya, gw kan bintangnya Kartun Naruto yang jadi Tobi missing ninja yang gabung ke kelompok Akatsuki, tehehehee" Tobi sekarang bukan tersenyum tapi makin tertawa PD.

Deidara hanya sweetdrop "Eh bego, loe ama gw kan satu kelompok. Dasar tolol, kita kan juga lagi di cerita Naruto. Tapi cerita ini versinya HUD the stupid author". Deidara ketawa. Author menangkap Deidara dan menggebuki pake sapu lidi. '"BIAR MAMPUS LOE DEI"' KATA GW SEBAGAI AUTHOR.

Balik lagi ke cerita.

"Gimana kalau kita menyamar sebagai suami istri? Senpai jadi suaminya dan aku jadi istrinya" tanya Tobi dengan senyum yang merayu.

Deidara hanya bengong dengan mulut terbuka dan bibir yang memble '"Dei tadangin tuh mulut"'. Merasa jijik melihat kelakuan Tobi, Deidara memukul Tobi.

"Siapa yang mau punya istri kaya' loe Tobi. Hiii, gw eneg jadinya" Deidara merinding memikirkan kata-kata Tobi.

"Segitunya…" Tobi memandang Deidara dengan mata genitnya.

(emangnya Tobi punya mata ya?). "Gw punya tau, tapi cuman satu" saut Tobi. '"AHH BANYAK BACOT LOE. DAH SONO BALIK LAGI KE CERITA"'.

"Gimana kalau kita jadi turis asing aja?" kali ini Deidara yang bilang.

"Boleh juga tuh" jawab Tobi.

"Nggak pake cewe'-cewe'an ya!" perintah Deidara.

"Terserah senpai aja deh" jawab Tobi.

Mereka sekarang berubah wujud, menyamar mejadi turis asing. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pintu gerbang Konoha.

**Pintu Gerbang**

Dua orang laki-laki dengan berpenampilan seperti turis asing telah sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha. Laki-laki yang pertama mengenakan baju t-shirt berkerah bermotif kembang-kembang dan berwarna biru laut, bertopi bundar berwarna coklat muda, berkacamata hitam besar, ber-tas ransel kecil, dan bercelana panjang berbahan katun warna coklat tua. Laki-laki itu adalah Tobi. Sedangkan yang satunya mengenakan baju kemeja berlengan pendek dengan motif bergambar pantai dan berwarna biru muda, menggunakan topi baseball berwarna putih, berkacamata hitam, memakai tas pinggang kecil di pinggangnya, dan menggunakan celana pendek hitam. Sudah pasti dia adalah Deidara.

Di pintu gerbang mereka disapa oleh penjaga.

"Konnichiwa. Maaf pak sebelum anda dapat memasuki ke desa ini, kami mau melakukan pemeriksaan ke semua pengunjung Desa Konoha. Ini dilakukan agar kenyamanan bapak dan juga keamanan desa kami dapat terjaga" kata Kontetsu yang berjaga di pintu gerbang pertama.

"Oh iya, baiklah" kata Deidara mencoba menjadi turis asing.

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kami tanyakan ke kalian berdua" kata Kontetsu yang sedang mencatat ciri-ciri fisik Dei dan Tobi.

"Oh ya, silahkan" Kali ini Tobi yang menjawab dengan gaya bahasa yang mirip dengan turis luar negeri.

"Pertanyaan pertama, nama kalian berdua siapa?" Kontetsu bertanya dengan pulpen dan papan yang ada kertasnya di tangan siap menulis.

"Nama saya adalah Mr. Dynamite dan dia adalah Mr. Cockroach" Deidara menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Tobi.

'Sialan loe senpai' pikir Tobi dengan mata menatap tajam ke Deidara di balik kacamata hitam yang besar.

'Nama yang aneh, yang penting mereka punya nama' Kontetsu melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Usia kalian berapa, asal kalian darimana dan tujuan kalian ke desa kami mau kemana?".

"Usia saya masih 22 tahun sedangkan dia 45 tahun. Itu kamu bisa liat dari rambutnya yang sudah mulai pirang ya. Kami berdua berasal dari Sundagakure. Oh ya kami ke sini mau berlibur di pantai indahnya Konoha. Well apa itu namanya ya?" kata Tobi yang sekarang persis banget turis dari Belanda.

'Eh busyet dah kelewatan amat Tobi ya, masa' gw dibilang berumur 45 tahun. Ganteng-ganteng gini, nggak keliatan tua juga' muka Deidara merengut ke arah Tobi.

"Ohh pantainya Konoha namanya Pantai Indah Surgawi Wadon (PISW). Baiklah, berarti kalian adalah wisatawan. Silahkan masuk melalui gerbang pertama. Harap HP, jam atau benda elektronik lainnya dilepas" Kontetsu mengarahkan jalan masuk ke mereka berdua.

Selesai pemeriksaan barang bawaan dan fisik, Kontetsu berpesan "Kalau kalian berdua mempunyai kesan baik yang begitu mendalam dari desa Konoha, tolong disebarkan ke daerah asal kalian. Jika ada kesan yang kurang baik harap disampaikan kepada kami, agar kami dapat memperbaiki kekurangan kami".

"Oh ya kalau mau ke PISW kemana ya?" tanya Deidara dengan tampang bingung.

"Kalian jalan saja terus ke arah selatan. Kira-kira berjarak 10 km dari warung yang bernama Ichiraku ramen" jawab Kontetsu tersenyum ke mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, terimakasih sekali telah membantu kami ya. Well salam buat pemimpinnya ya" Tobi lalu berpaling ke Deidara. "Mari kawan kita lanjut berjalan ke PISW" kata Tobi yang masih bergaya seperti turis.

**Kantor Hokage**

Sementara itu rapat di halaman kantor Hokage telah selesai. Para pejabat telah meninggalkan tempat rapat dengan kesimpulan yaitu pemerintah akan tetap menaikkan BBM sebesar 20. '"Wait, kayaknya gw salah ngetik dah"'. "Emang authornya lagi error". '"Diem loe Naruto. Okeh maaf tadi terjadi salah pengetikan kita lanjut lagi"'. Kesimpulan dari rapat adalah melakukan kerjasama berpatroli antar sesama divisi demi mengendalikan keamanan di desa Konoha. Ya memang itu kesimpulan rapatnya.

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan ke arah warung Ichiraku. Ketika sedang asyik bercanda dengan Hinata Naruto menabrak seseorang. Tidak terlalu keras sih. Cuma menyenggol saja.

"WTF, Hey kamu orang kalau berjalan harus liat ke depan ya" Deidara mengikuti gaya bicara Tobi.

"Enak aja. Loe yang mesti liat ja-" Mulut Naruto ditutupi tangan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf kan suami sa-saya ya tuan-tuan. Naruto-kun ayo kita pergi saja ke Ichiraku. Permisi tuan-tuan" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke Ichiraku.

Kedua turis tadi tidak melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu membela mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang kesal yang sekarang telah duduk di dalam warung Ichiraku.

"Naruto-kun kalau kamu memberikan kesan yang kurang menyenangkan ke mereka berdua, bisa-bisa pendapatan kita di bidang pariwisata menurun" Hinata menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

'Sepertinya gw mengenal mereka berdua, tapi dimana ya?' pikir Naruto.

TBC

* * *

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya "Aksi Deidara dan Tobi 2".

Tolong direview...

Kabar terbaru Naruto Shippuden Edisi 60 (Filmnya) sudah dapat anda download di hompage gw. Silahkan kunjungi storyofnarutoanime. untuk mendownload film tersebut…. Ingat ini free (no payment) and nggak perlu daftar jadi member… silahkan download


End file.
